The present invention generally relates to flower pots and like mediums for cultivating and growing plants. More specifically, this invention relates to a portable pouch for out-of-ground plant growth.
Various containers are known in the art for cultivating and growing plants. These prior art containers include portable containers and structures for out-of-ground cultivation of plants. Out-of-ground containers and structures are generally directed to providing a medium for initiating plant growth whereupon after sufficient initial growth the plant is transferred to the ground. An exemplary prior art container for out-of-ground plant cultivation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,279 to Adams. The Adams patent discloses a synthetic plant growth medium having an overwrap to retard the rate of water evaporation from the growth medium. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,745 to Ingerstedt et al. a germination and seedling promoting unit is disclosed that includes an envelope containing compressed moisture-absorbing material and further includes holes formed in the bottom side of the envelope for absorbing ground moisture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,951 to Heinstedt discloses a growth medium for out-of-ground plant cultivation that includes a plurality of thermoplastic sheet envelopes each containing compressed peat and a seed for in-ground germination. The respective envelopes of the Heinstedt growth medium are formed having an upper side opening for plant extension after the seed has germinated, and an underside opening to prevent developing roots from working their way out of the cultivating substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,865 to Whitcomb et al. discloses a container comprising a set of upwardly extending, removably joined side panels for growing transplantable plants. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,791 to Baron et al. a growth medium for out-of-ground cultivation is disclosed that comprises wetted superabsorbent particles disposed between two sheets of cellulose wadding and supported by two sheets of polyethylene welded at their edges.
As noted, the above-described growth mediums are provided for out-of-ground cultivation of plants and the like. The prior art also discloses portable packages for long-term growth of plants. A horticultural cell system for plant growth is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,621 to Greenbaum. The cell system of the Greenbaum reference comprises a belt of sheet material folded longitudinally and sealed along lines transverse to and spaced apart along the belt to form a series of separated cells at a top portion thereof and a continuous open-ended tube at a bottom portion thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,945 to Dent et al. discloses a plant growth package comprising a flexible outer container filled with flowable filling material and having a pair of spaced apart openings in the top surface of the container to thereby form a carrying handle between the openings.
The most widely known portable growth medium for a plant is the flower pot. Flower pots generally extend 4"-6"above ground level and therefore have limited utility when it is desirous to create an aesthetic arrangement of plants, flowers and the like. A preferred portable growth medium to meet aesthetic requirements should lay close to the ground so that it may be covered by the growing plants.
These and other limitations of prior art cultivating and growing planters are overcome by the portable plant pouch of the present invention.